


It Was After a Night

by Maru (maruvelous)



Category: Dangan Ronpa OC - Fandom, Doubt Academy
Genre: F/M, Multi, Sex Toys, exibitionism, school sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2788532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maruvelous/pseuds/Maru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So they’re talking, they’re talking and everything - they decide that hm, maybe they should test the limits of their sweetheart. </p><p>Prior to afternoon classes, Larry proposes it to her as she struggles to get out of bed. He says something about what? Toys? Um?</p><p>Larry puts it as, well, y’know - it’s those buzzy things that Jun uses in his ‘other’ games. And those weird things he keeps in his bottom drawer, beneath the various layers of socks and boxers. Though it takes more convincing from both boys - they put it to her as hey, they’re doing this for her well being! They want to test exactly how far she can go so they know how far to push her when they’re having… well, let’s call it ‘late night extracurricular activities.’</p><p>It sounds a lot better than ‘aggressive, absolutely brutal fucking where they had to soundproof the walls.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. part one

**Author's Note:**

> and with this fic i shall prove that i, maru, am the master of shitty one liners of every shape and form. praise me, my underlings
> 
> this is kind of haphazard haha; was written on skype for ollie as a bit of a birthday present! our lovely ot3 (lovingly named Do You Even Lift?) having a day of Fun. Yee
> 
> edited from the original skype log, broken up into two chapters. eeennnjoy
> 
> (and this goes without saying that this is da2w au since well. nobody's dead, nobody's blind, nobody killed their bff instead of just fricking their girlfriend gj jun shinobu)

It was after a night of doing the do, an unmistakable night of pleasure. There were visible marks, screams had been made and at the end of it all, Koemi had passed out flat out after having done the dirty. She was now unconscious, having done The Sex.   
  
The boys contemplate if in fact, they’re too much on her. After all, surely - satisfying one partner is exhausting enough. But two, really? That’s a little much, especially for her. Then you take into account that likely, she was the only virgin of the three. But hey, it just meant that the boys knew what they were doing and she was there to experience all of it - right?  
  
So they’re talking, they’re talking and everything - they decide that hm, maybe they should test the limits of their sweetheart.   
  
Prior to afternoon classes, Larry proposes it to her as she struggles to get out of bed. He says something about what? Toys? Um?  
  
Larry puts it as, well, y’know - it’s those buzzy things that Jun uses in his ‘other’ games. And those weird things he keeps in his bottom drawer, beneath the various layers of socks and boxers. Though it takes more convincing from both boys - they put it to her as hey, they’re doing this for her well being! They want to test exactly how far she can go so they know how far to push her when they’re having… well, let’s call it _‘late night extracurricular activities.’_  
  
It sounds a lot better than _‘aggressive, absolutely brutal fucking where they had to soundproof the walls.’_  
  
They tell her that the plan is to keep it all in for the day. All you need to do is endure it all - just keep an eye on your phone, Miss Takibana. Await instructions and most importantly -   
  
“Be a good girl.”  
  
\--   
  
Koemi sits at the back of the class today, huddled in Larry’s varsity jacket. The conditions that she had unfortunately agreed to were the following:  
  
 _1\. No underwear is permitted. That’s like a safety net._  
 _2\. Watch your phone._  
 _3\. Don’t get found out._   
  
So Koemi sits there, bare crotch uncomfortable against the fabric of her shorts. Her feet lightly tapping the ground, almost in annoyance. As she sits there, a very faint buzzing can be heard. That is thanks to the wonders of technology. Behold, the magic of ‘silent’ vibrators and a one Mister Jun Shinobu.   
  
(Jun shrugs when they ask him why he has such things. “Reasons,” he says, then sips his ginger ale with nonchalance.)  
  
She shifts, lips pressed into a tight line.   
  
Beneath her shirt, she adorns a pair of nipple clamps, each with a small rotor attached. She also has a reasonably sized dildo - complete with clitoral attachment. Finally, she also has a nice plug in her other hole.   
  
She grumbles, huddled in the jacket. Larry gives her a thumbs up from two seats over. Jun’s asleep.   
  
(Thanks, Jun.)  
  
She feels herself getting wetter as time passes, pressing her legs together as if to prevent anything from, ah, falling out. But with every move she makes, things begin to… shift. The dildo goes in just a little bit deeper and her head dips a little bit lower, attempting to muffle any sounds she might make.   
  
Teeth grit, she refuses to give in.   
  
(Larry heightens the vibrations on the dildo. Koemi conveniently leans forward, allowing just the slightest more pressure on her clit. He laughs.)  
  
(Jun farts in his sleep; silent but deadly.)  
  
A louder buzz is heard - it’s her phone this time, thankfully. She pretends to sleep, arms crossed on the desk. Looking down at the screen, she checks the message -   
  
_< SENDER: Larry Lang:_  
 _MSG:_  
 _Show me how wet you are. >_   
  
Koemi’s eyes widen. She looks back at him, motioning to the person sitting between them. Larry gives her a thumbs up of reassurement.   
  
It’s then that he taps the fellow on the shoulder, “‘Ey, is it cool if I sit next to my girl today?” The guy nods, gathers his things and takes Larry’s seat. When Larry looks at the guy, his eyes are friendly. When he looks back at Koemi, they’re more like the eyes of a predator.   
  
“Go on.” His tone is commanding, his voice is quiet.   
  
“I… I-I…”   
  
“Sweetheart, please.”  
  
“...”  
  
He pushes their desks together, shrugging to the other guy that he forgot his textbook or something, whatever man you know how it is, then returning his attention to her. For the most part, his form covers her, preventing any straying eyes - unless they knew where to look, that is. Leaning closer with an eyebrow raised, he waits for her to do just as he had asked.   
  
Slowly, slowly, Koemi spreads her legs, looking away in embarassment. It’s not a lot, but it’s enough for him to see that -   
  
“Oh, no. That’s going to stain, isn’t it?”  
  
She grumbles, eyes narrowing. Her body is trembling and her face is flushed. And yet, he isn’t satisfied.   
  
“Hm… What’s going on up… here?”  
  
His finger gently traces up her stomach to between her breasts, stopping for the tiniest moment. It then moves to ghosti over her collarbones and settles on her chin. Tipping her head ever so slightly, he forces her to look into his eyes - them shining with a glimmer of mystery and perhaps, mischief.   
  
“Show me.”  
  
Koemi frowns, but complies anyway.   
  
Gingerly, she lifts the hem of her shirt and exposes herself fully. Her nipples are perky in the cool air, her form is trembling under his gaze.   
  
And oh, what a gaze he has.   
  
Larry chuckles under his breath, “We never made a rule about touching, right?” Curiously, he flicks one of the rotors attached to the clamps and she shudders as a result. “So that just means…”  
  
His hand trails downward, stopping between her open legs. Gently, he pushes the dildo and Koemi’s hands threaten to drop the hem of her shirt.   
  
“We can’t have that. Stay.”  
  
She does.  
  
He continues to push at it, forcing it in deeper inside. Her head dips lower, deeper in embarrassment and perhaps, to hide her own arousal from him. Her breathing gets progressively more and more ragged and he knows. Oh, he knows.   
  
Quietly, he asks, “Are you going to come?”  
  
She shakes her head.   
  
It’s then that Larry clicks his tongue, pulling out the remote turning all the vibrations onto a much higher setting.   
  
“How about now?”  
  
Koemi fights back a scream, completely at his mercy. The dildo in her pussy is relentless - her nipples feel like they’re going numb; we’re not even going to mention what the plug in her ass is doing to her right now. Larry looks down; is that a puddle?  
  
“I-I… I’m…”  
  
And before she can finish, he turns it all off.   
  
(Rude.)  
  
Her jaw drops as she eyes him angrilly, on the verge of tears. Hands dropping to her sides, she feels upset. Mildly defeated, even.   
  
Larry sits forward and adjusts her clothes without remorse, allowing her to look a little less… dishevelled. While adjusting the collar of her shirt, he whispers in her ear -   
  
“I’m the only one who can make you come - not some _toy_.”  
  
And he leans away, picking up his phone like nothing ever happened. Although, it’s kind of hard to not see the grin picking at the corners of his mouth.  



	2. part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “... Dude, are you fucking her?”
> 
> “Gimmie a second.”
> 
> Jun’s hand stops for the briefest of moments to snake back and pull the plug out of her ass. Koemi squeals, feeling… suddenly empty, oddly enough. Before the feeling can really settle, she feels something hard and warm inside and in response, lets out a primal, lust-filled moan. 
> 
> “Okay, now I’m fucking her.”
> 
> “Fuck you, Shinobu.”
> 
> “Is your name Koemi? Otherwise, wait your turn.”

A while later, they have physical education. Koemi finishes changing after her classmates were long gone. All the of the sudden, however, her phone buzzes? What’s going on now? To be honest, nothing had really happened after… Well, after all that. So what…?  
  
 _< SENDER: Jun Shinobu:_  
 _MSG:_  
 _Skip gym. Meet me in class 3-12. It’s empty, the door can be locked and guess who has the key. If you guessed me, you win a prize. If you didn’t, you still get a prize. >_  
  
She almost didn’t want to go, truthfully. But then a followup message came and -   
  
_< SENDER: Jun Shinobu_  
 _MSG:_  
 _[img attachment]_  
 _Be a good girl, k? :) >_  
  
 _[Attached is a blurry, but still recognizable image of Koemi showing herself to Larry as he leers on, taken only a few classes before. Though his form covers most of the image, it still leaves plenty to the imagination and really, it’s fairly obvious as to what’s happening and who the people in the photo are.]_  
  
He wouldn’t spread this around. Jun’s better than that. But it won’t stop him from rubbing it in her face that he managed to get photographic evidence of their forbidden classroom tryst.  
  
Safe to say, Koemi made haste to class 3-12.   
  
She arrives to find an empty classroom. The windows are large, allowing plenty of natural light in. It’s silent, save for the sounds of her classmates on the field below. Of course, this is when the door shuts behind her and when she turns, bam. There’s Jun. Hi, Jun.   
  
“Did you guys really think I was asleep? Seriously?”  
  
“Did you fake that fart or what? Seriously?”  
  
“... Sexy, Takibana. Real sexy.”  
  
(Smexy, even.)  
  
“So now what?” She steps forward, as if challenging him. “You’ve got me where you want me. What do you want?”  
  
“Well…” Jun leans against the wall behind him, cocking his head to the side with a mocking grin. “I saw that little… thing you and Larry did. And he’s so mean, he didn’t let you finish. Wouldn’t you like to?”  
  
“I’d like some underwear, thanks. I feel like I’m going to chafe.”  
  
Jun frowns, but recovers quickly enough. “Or you could wear nothing at all so there would be nothing to chafe.”  
  
“... Excuse me?”  
  
He clicks his tongue, “Be a good girl and stirp.”  
  
“B… B-But…”  
  
“Do you want me to do it for you? C’mon.”  
  
She stomps her foot and frowns at him, almost childlike in nature. But she relents anyway, slowly removing her uniform - peeling off her short and allowing her shorts to drop to the ground. Stepping out of them, Koemi stands in only her socks and shoes - the toys are still there, but they’re on the lowest settings. Enough to give you the feeling that something’s there, but not enough to actually do anything.   
  
“Something’s… Hm. Something’s not right.” Jun taps his chin, stepping closer to her. They’re almost nose to nose when he realizes, “I know what to do.”   
  
His eyes narrow and he licks his lips. “Larry didn’t let you finish, not even once - right? So I’m going to make you come as many times as possible.”  
  
She glares at him, as if challenging him to just that. As if he would succeed, anyway. But her glare fades off when he turns her around, closer to the window. Nobody could see them from up here, anyway. Unless they looked up…  
  
“W-Wh…”  
  
“Hands against the glass, sweetheart.”  
  
“But…?”  
  
“Ugh, fine.” He gently takes her hands and places them against the glass. “Perfect. Now, let’s get down to business. I want you to… Hm, yes. I want you to play with yourself. Right there.”  
  
“What…!?”  
  
He nods. “Go on.”  
  
She stares at him in disbelief, but he merely raises his eyebrows, waiting for her to get started. Reluctantly, Koemi’s hand slowly reaches downward. Her fingers push at the base of the dildo, the other hand still pressed against the glass. Eyes cast downward with lips pressed in a tight line, she gets started. Her hand curls around the base of the toy, properly moving it. Though she doesn’t want to admit it, this act of exibitionism is maybe, perhaps, don’t tell a soul, turning her on. She doesn’t think so, but -   
  
“Oh, my.” Jun laughs, one of his hands ghosting across her shoulders. “Someone’s excited, huh?”  
  
A catty remark dies in her throat as her hand moves the toy in a certain way and it just hits the right spot, right there…   
  
“Protest all you want. Tell that to the lewd sounds your, ah, dripping pussy is making.”  
  
As horrible enough as it is, he’s right. Even more horrible is that she can’t stop.   
  
“It turns you on, doesn’t it?” Jun chides, arms slipping around her waist. “The fact that anyone could look up and see you pleasuring yourself in near-plain sight? See you toy with yourself, chewing nervously on your lip - or maybe that’s to stifle your moans instead, hm?”  
  
His hand cups her chin, forcing her to look at him. “I don’t want you to keep it in. Let it all out for me, sweetheart.”  
  
And she moans.   
  
Koemi continues to work on herself as one of Jun’s hands moves down between her legs. His fingers on her own, he gently moves her hand aside so that his fingers may bring her to climax instead of her own. “Now why don’t you do… this,” he presses her fingers onto her clit, rubbing it slowly. “While I do… _this._ ” Two of his fingers plunge into her without much of a warning, following the movements of the dildo. He thrusts fast, he thrusts deep.  
  
She throws her head back with wide eyes and a gasp, rubbing her clit in time to match his thrusts. Jun fumbles for the remote in his back pocket, turning everything back onto full speed. So there’s Koemi, half-pressed against the third floor window in her full glory - a dildo in her pussy, a plug in her ass, rotors on her nipples, all at full speed - with the addition of Jun thrusting his fingers into her as well, her own fingers furiously rubbing at her clit… It’s a lot. And to top it off, she can feel his erection against her.   
  
“W… Wait.” Jun’s breathing is heavy, slowing down ever so slightly. “L… L-Look down. Who’s that? H… Haha…”  
  
Her gaze shifts and there’s Larry, alone on the field, angrily tapping his foot.   
  
Behind her is the sound of something shuffling, then suddenly… Why is Larry taking out his phone?  
  
And she hears Jun clear his throat, “D… D-Dude. Dude, look up. 3-12.” Larry raises an eyebrow and scans the area until… Oh.   
  
“... Dude, are you _fucking_ her?”  
  
“Gimmie a second.”  
  
Jun’s hand stops for the briefest of moments to snake back and pull the plug out of her ass. Koemi squeals, feeling… suddenly empty, oddly enough. Before the feeling can really settle, she feels something hard and warm inside and in response, lets out a primal, lust-filled moan.   
  
“Okay, _now_ I’m fucking her.”  
  
“Fuck you, Shinobu.”  
  
“Is your name Koemi? Otherwise, wait your turn.”  
  
His thrusts are a little sloppy, hand returning to being inside her. As his hips grind against her, the classroom remains silent - save for the erotic sounds of their bodies, as well as their moans. The smell of sex fills the air. Jun puts the phone on speakerphone, placing it on a nearby table.   
  
“See? Larry can’t take his eyes off you. And now he can even hear you having sex during school hours. How naughty.”  
  
“I-I’m… La… Larry…”  
  
“He can’t _heeeeaar_ you.”  
  
Jun thrusts in deeper for emphasis and she screams.   
  
“Fuck you guys,” Larry grumbles into the phone. “Fuck you guys, I’m so hard right now.”  
  
“I’m the one doing the fucking, Lang.” Jun chuckles. “You have a free hand, don’t you?”  
  
“Wh-... Screw you, man! I’m in _public_. There are _people_.”  
  
“And there are also _trees._ Trees and bushes that cover you completely.”  
  
“Aw, c’mon!”  
  
“Nobody’ll look at you, dude. We can see from here.”  
  
“B.. B-But…”  
  
Koemi shuts her eyes and breathes in deep. She moans, the loudest moan yet - and she moans out his name. Then all of the sudden, Larry’s behind some foliage.  
  
“My dick is now in my hand. Thanks, Shinobu.”  
  
“Anytime.”  
  
So there’s Jun, fucking Koemi from behind while against a glass window as she adorns several toys - then there’s Larry, furiously pumping his dick while his phone is pressed between his cheek and shoulder, eyes darting back and forth from the window and to his general surroundings.   
  
(Real smooth, Mister Lang.)  
  
“I’m g-gonna…” Koemi chokes out, “L.. Larry, I… J-Jun…”  
  
“Are you going to come, sweetheart?” Larry’s voice is raspy over the phone. “I’m sure that can be arranged.  
  
“Jun pl… Please…” Koemi moans. “I want to… Please make me… c-come…”  
  
Jun breathes in sharply, “ I-It’s, ah… It’s not like I can hold out much longer, any.. w-way. And who am I to deny my princess?”  
  
He continues to thrust, pressing Koemi against the window even moreso. Larry bites back an animalistic moan as the class threatens to finish in a matter of minutes. “Guys, h.. hurry.”  
  
“Right, uh.. Okay. So… So Koemi, you’re…” Jun huffs. “You’re going to come…”  
  
And with one final thrust,  
  
One final stroke,  
  
They finish.  
  
\--  
  
Larry cleans himself up with astounding speed. “Never do that again, guys.” He sighs into the phone. “Not unless I’m there.”  
  
Jun pulls out, laughing. Koemi sits on a nearby desk and leans against the wall, tired. “Weren’t we doing this for a bet? Who won?”  
  
Larry chuckles, “I.. I don’t know, man. What was the bet about, again?”  
  
Koemi pulls the phone away, “I’d say, we all won.” She giggles. “We won through the power of friendship. We’re all winners here!”  
  
There is silence.   
  
Larry deadpans. “Sweetheart, you’re lucky you’re cute. You’re also lucky I didn’t have another boner because if I did, you could have just killed it.  
  
And Jun laughs, the loudest one yet. “C’mon, let’s head back. I’ll get you cleaned up.” He passes her back her uniform, a little rumbled. She takes them back with a smile.  
  
“Wh-... ! You guys tellin’ me you’re going back? What about the rest of today…!?”  
  
“Shower sex, Lang. Be there or be square.” Jun hangs up.  
  
Outside, Larry crawls out from behind the foliage. He drops down with a huff as his classmates circle him, actually believing his terrible acting. He explains how he hid there to throw up or something, a nasty stomach bug was going around and amazingly enough, he was the latest victim. Thus, he needs to be excused for the rest of the day. Surprisingly enough, everyone buys it.   
  
Also surprisingly, nobody sees him sprint back to the dorms, totally rock hard. Again.

 


	3. epilogue

The next day, Eiji Oshirou bursts into the classroom. "Did you guys hear? There were some people doing 'things' instead of phys ed yesterday!" One of the other kids looks at him with a raised eyebrow. "Y'know, instead of doing something physical with the class, they were doing something 'physical' with each other!" Eiji punctuates this with a set of not-so-subtle pelvic thrusts.   
  
Koemi's head just slams onto the desk. Wham.   
  
Larry's phone is suddenly very interesting.   
  
Jun involuntarily farts.  
  
(Not silent, still deadly.)


End file.
